Fantasy
by Tori Sohma
Summary: They are a family, bonded by music, and friendship. AU Korra's POv Makorra Week 2012


Fantasy

It was like a fantasy, a teenage girl's dream. To meet the star who sung all her favorite songs. To be a fan and fantasize that she was . Korra was that girl, but she wasn't a teenager. She was 19, and her boyfriend of 5 years Mako hit it big after their 2nd year together. Now she gets to look at al the adoring fans throw themselves at him.

She doesn't mind though. Life with a rockstar, it was fun. Especially since sometimes she got to go on stage with him. Korra looked around her as the concert went on, tonight was one of those nights in witches he didn't make a guest appearance. Tonight was his night. They were finally back in their hometown and she was happy. She guessed.

All this was a fantasy at one point. Of sitting behind stage listening to Mako's and the Fire Ferrets sing and make thousands of girls fall in love with the lyrics. Yet here they are. The fantasy became real, big time. They got everything of the rockstar life. Photographers, fans, haters, but most of all it brought them all together. Mako, Korra, Asami, Bolin, and Tahno. Sure they got in fights, but that was to be expected on a crampped tour bus with two girls.

Korra smiled as she stood up. Seeing all the people buzzing around her, it never got old. Neither did the music that the band played. It was part of her now, part of them. It had been since they were 15 years old. They were teenagers once, trying to make a living. Trying to get it big. Then one day Asami came along. Sure it might seem weird then, but she made a great guitarist and a female voice for them. Asami had come from a rich family, and knew big time producers, so after a few months they were booked. From there it was history.

"Thankyou everyone! I love you guys. Playing for you, my hometown was amazing! Have a great night!" Korra heard Mako yell and she smiled. They loved their fans, without them they wouldn't have had made it so big.

"Korra!" yelled a sweaty Bolin as he picked her up off the ground and spun her. "Did you like the show?"

"Are you kidding me? You guys did amazing!" Korra smiled at Bolin, the drumist.

"Thanks Korra." Came a smooth voice behind her and she grinned. Turning around she looked at the dark haired bassist with a smirk on his face.

"Hey Tahno." Korra grinned and punched his arm. "Could of done better." she joked.

"Yeah yeah. Heard it all before." Tahno cracked a smile, but it quickly turned into a grin. "Well I'm going to go say hit o the fans. Come on Bolin, Asami."

Korra looked and saw a pale Asami, she grabbed the dark haired girl's arm. "Hey, you did amazing. He will be proud and so will she." Tonight was the first show that Asami's father had came to. A few years before her and had gotten into a huge blowout about her being in the band. They had finally reconnected after so long. "Also, we don't have another show for three days, so take the two days to spend time with him."

"Thanks Korra. I don't know what I would do without you." Asami softly smiled and left with Bolin and Tahno.

"Hey sweetie." Muscular arms wrapped around her middle and Korra instantly relaxed leaning her back against his chest. Her head tucked underneath his. "How's my favorite manager doing?"

"Your only manager." Korra laughed at Mako. "And I'm tired, people don't know how to do stuff right."

"Understandable. How about we go greet the fans, or well I can. And then go to the bus and back to our parents house."

"Sounds good. But I'm stayng with you." Korra insisted.

"Why jealous?" Mako teased.

Korra turned around in his arms and looked at him. "Wherever you go I go. And I want to meet the fans too." she smiled. "Plus I got to keep them away from Tahno. Or well Tahno away from them."

"Good point." Mako chuckled. Leanign down and kissing Korra softly he lingered as she kissed him back. Puling back he unwraped his arms and put one around her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yup!" Korra smiled as they made their way outside. The fans all had that fantasy, of meeting them, being them, of having their own concert.

But Korra, she was living her fantasy, with Mako.


End file.
